mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emoink15
'Armys' In the MK series there are multiple armys like shoa khan's army, Sub-Zero's Lin Quie and Scorpion's undead. i reakon a soldier from each army should be playable Emoink15 23:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion Saying I relised the other day when i was playing MK armageddon that scorpion says "come here" I'm Relly Confused why is this?﻿ You really have no idea what he means. ------------------------------XV DEaD ShOT xV 07:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) MKA Lin Quie Raid In MKA Konquest Noob and Smoke ambush the Lin Quie temple (which﻿ origenally belonged to Tavens Mother) Taven (you) Helps rid the ambush and Noob and Smoke "Fade into the shadows" Those this make Taven and Sub-Zero allies? ﻿ ﻿ noob saibot ps2 controls for his fatality in mk deception sorry i dont have his ps2 controls for his fatality in mk deception chat room ok character customisation yes and i think it needs 2 be in the next game Scorpion's Avatar I got it from Google. Just typed in Scorpion and it appeard. Emperor Scorpion 00:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Page You use Blog Posts for those things. You are warned. 02:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) to answer you question its back forward back forward circle Kabalfan620 05:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pony boy? Is that supposed to be an insult? And no thanks, I don't feel like chatting right now. Kapodaco! 05:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You're unbanned from the chat. But don't act up again, got it Emo kid? --ByakuyaTALK 18:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion vs. Noob WITHOUT SCORPION THEIR WOULD BE NO NOOB! Scorpion killed Bi-Han because the Lin Kuei assasinated his family. Then Quan Chi recerected Bi-Han and made him into Noob Saibot! Emperor Scorpion 23:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Finaly! someone who likes Sektor!!! Emperor Scorpion 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes He was being an immature idiot, so I banned him. He'll be back in 2 weeks. --ByakuyaTALK 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chat room hey lets go 2 the chat room Thanks... Noob saibot mk 9 tackle.jpg Noobrendermk92.png NoobMK9VS.jpg Noob Saibot's Ninja Stars.png Noobalternateconcept.png Noob saibot mk9 ending havik.PNG Noob Mask(MK2011).png Noob-Smoke Bio Model Deception.PNG Um, Thanks for the gallery Emoink15... Emperor Scorpion 03:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) chat room ok mk100 Stop Stop adding images that are already in the gallery to articles. and if they are not, put them in there, not in a header. Your second warning. 13:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) badges i got more badge points mortalkombat100 About images Read this 15:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Final warning ^ --ByakuyaTALK 15:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You deserved it. I warned you 8 times. Literally. 8 Freakin' times. I'll give you one more chance, but do NOT do it again. Understand? --ByakuyaTALK 04:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, you will NEVER come to the chat again. Kapo and Tremorfan have informed me of your shit. Your fake guilt trip didn't phase me at all, so you failed sir. Be glad that you arent banned from the site completely. --ByakuyaTALK 08:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC)